The Marauders Meet Part I
by purpleelephantspinkhippos
Summary: SEX?The Marauders Meet one fine day on a train. See them go through their first year at Hogwarts. What will they learn besides book work? What love life begins to form in the young one's mind? What dangers might lie ahead? Will be updated soon!
1. James and Sirius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters. I just own the plot and the other characters. Yeah.  
  
Chapter One: the two meet  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked eleven year old James Potter in the back of the blue suburban. James had brownish, black hair that was sort of messy. He liked to mess up his hair. He had hazel eyes and wore glasses.  
  
"Almost son." His mom replied sweetly because they were really hours away from Bristol.  
  
******************3 hours later**************************** Welcome to Tropical Beach Paradise (I couldn't think of anything) On Bristol's tiny island that barely anyone knows about. (Lame I know). Your room Mr. Mrs. And Young Mr. Potter is room 853.  
The Potters walked slowly to their room as they were holding many bags. When they got to the room, it took forever because James' forgetful father misplaced the key. "Hey mom, I am going to meet the room neighbors. I mean we will be here all summer, I will need to play with someone." James said.  
"Alright sun, u may go so you can't pull any pranks on us" she mumbled.  
First he knocked on the first door on the right, only to find old people watching TV. Then to the left he found a bunch of old ladies playing strip poker. "Oh my god," he said full of terror.  
" Come on in sonny. Your just in time for a game of poker."  
"No its okay. I think I just have the wrong-" He ran away in fright.  
Then he walked down the hallway passing some of the Honeymoon Suites.[wink wink ; ) ] Also passing a man with a long white beard and long white hair who winked at James as he went by. Finally he got to room 812.'This is the last room on our floor. I can't believe I have walked all around this floor and all I found is old ladies and lovers.' he thought to himself. He knocked on the door and a very mean looking woman opened the door. "Hi..errrrr.. I was just wondering-" he was cut off by her horrible scream.  
"Mom, just calm down." Came a voice from inside the room. A dark haired boy that was really really ridiculously good looking came into view. "It is just the wind mom.holy guacamole, someone my age, finally!" With that, the boy darted out of the room leaving his screaming mother behind. "Hi, my name is James." "Sirius," said the other boy.  
"Errrrr. yeah I guess. Why?"  
"Oh. No. That is my name. Sirius Black. Don't worry, it's a common mistake."  
"Oh." Said James. "Did you meet the old ladies." He said quickly changing the subject. "Ya "said Sirius "disgusting the way they play strip poker in public. Especially in the court yard its gross." "Oh." Said James thoroughly disgusted." I mean I just got here and it's crazymad."  
"Hey. In a couple of minuets, they are playing Musical Chairs. Let's go put super glue and tacks on the chairs." Sirius said.  
"Sure, why not? It'll be fun." James said. When they got back to James' room, they told James' mom they were going to the courtyard. "Okay honey. Oh my god now there's two of them!" She mumbled the last part. Sirius and James went down to the courtyard to play tricks on unsuspecting victims trying to play musical chairs.  
  
Ok yah any way my sister and I are writing this because were obsessed with the marauders and so R/R and well have the next chapter in a sec yah ok yah errrrrrlalalalalallalalllalalllalalalalalalalalalalalal ok sorry errrr ok bye.  
  
~Katie and Allie~ 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Allie: I don't own Harry potter JK Rowling owns Harry potter Katie: does JK Rowling own Harry potter or does Harry potter own JK Rowling Allie: what Katie: well doesn't it suck that JK Rowling is always gonna be the person who wrote Harry potter and caused a worldwide panic because people are learning witchcraft and banning her books because their stupid Allie: errrrrrrrr ok what does that have anything to do with anything Katie: I dono but Tom Felton Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint are hott Allie: You only say that because you're boy crazy Katie: and because they're hott Allie: were off subject anyway we don't own Harry potter and stuff we don't own like the letters Katie: only the plot is ours unless it's yours but we thought to type it first so hahahahah to you copy cats don't copy us or else we'll get ya mwhaaaaaaaaaaaa Allie: can you tell which of us is normal Katie: lalalalala  
  
Charter Two: Hogwarts Letters and Diagon Alley  
  
"Ahhhhhh" said James "another mischief managed" "Yep" said Sirius "same time tomorrow?" "Sure why not" "Ok see you later" "Mmm k bye" James was happy; he finally had a friend his age. While he walked back to his room he saw that same old man with the long white beard wink at him again or maybe it was just his imagination, strange old men don't wink at people they don't know. He finally got to his room and his parents looked the happiest they have ever been. "What is it?" he asked "You've been accepted into Hogwarts" said his mom a note of extreme happiness in her voice" she handed him a yellowish envelope addressed to Mr. James Potter in emerald green ink. It read: Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July 25.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Mcgonagall  
  
Professor Mcgonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Errrrr. cool." James said "but its not a very big deal is it I mean we've known all along that I was going to be accepted I mean you're tight with the head master and all. Errrrrr what's his name again?" he mumbled.  
  
"Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore" said James' father "and he's a great man Dumbledore brilliant he is"  
  
"Jeez dad if you love him so much why don't you marry him?" "Why don't you" "Why don't you" "Why don't you" "Why don't-" "Why don't you two stop fighting? We have to go to go to Diagon Ally in the morning so get some sleep tonight" said James's mother exasperated by her immature husband and son.  
  
A while latter there was a knock on the door "hello again Sirius" said  
  
James' mother "James Sirius is here"  
  
"Cool hi Sirius errrrr what are you wearing" "O ...Well they're errrrrrrrr bunny pajamas with feet" "O....k" said James slowly "Anyway" continued Sirius "I can't pull any pranks with you tomorrow cause I've gotta go school shopping" "O no its ok I have to too" "O ok bye" "See you later" And with that Sirius walked down the shadowy hall way and turned the corner James went and brushed his teeth and went to bed.  
  
That night he had a strange dream it began with a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes and it ended with a flash of green light and a cold evil laugh. He awoke with a start and realized his mother was yelling in his ear to get up. James checked to see what time it was six thirty he hadn't woken up that early since he was six years old he usually slept until noon or later. "Does the sun actually go in that direction" said James groggily "Can't I sleep a tiny bit more?" "I do that and well be getting to Diagon alley by 2 o clock it'll be packed if I do that no way son get up NOW" "Ok ok I'm up I'm up I'm up" James quickly got dressed and took a shower (not necessarily in that order) and he and his parents lit a fire in the fire place and took out some floo powder "David you go first and make sure you son doesn't run off on his own" "Sure why not DIAGON ALLEY" screamed James' father and he disappeared into a huge green flame. Next was James' turn, "DIAGON ALLEY" he shouted he was spinning down the chimney he closed his eyes and tucked in his elbows and. SPLAT he landed face first into a strange looking store full of owls rats cats and toads his father picked him up and dusted him off and ruffled his hair his mother popped out of the fireplace a second later and landed on her face too James' father picked her up and dusted her off too then gave her a great big kiss "EWWWWWW" said James in disgust his parents stopped abruptly and they continued to go to Gringotts they stopped at vault 564 and took out a large stack of gold gallons but still left plenty more in the vault "First things first son lets go get your wand" James followed his dad into Ollivanders finally he thought to himself as he walked into the small store stuffed with boxes a wand something I've always wanted "Good morning" said a soft spooky voice James turned around quickly and saw an old man with wide pale eyes that didn't seem to blink "Hello Mr. Potter I knew that I would be seeing you soon. I remember every wand I have ever sold since 382 B.C every single wand and every single time the wand is the one that chooses the wizard so let's see which one chooses you" Mr. Ollivander was measuring James left to right, right to left top to bottom side to side head to shoulders to knees and toes knees to toes his eyes and ears and mouth and nose his head shoulders knees and toes. "Ahha I think I have one just for you try this one maple and dragon heartstring" James gave it a wave and "Ohhhhhh" James turned around and saw Mr. Ollivander hanging in the air by his underwear "Sorry" said James "I like this one" said James with mischievous grin "Well you wouldn't be able to do much with that one" "Fine what's next" "Maple and phoenix feathers eight inches very flexible" "No, that won't work either" said Mr. Ollivander who was hanging by his ears on the ceiling. The pile of used wands became higher higher and higher it was taller than James and poor Mr. Ollivander have had magical wedgies, wet willies, and had even ended up naked in Oklahoma before they finally found the right one. "Try this one mahogany eleven inches very pliable" James picked it up and gave it a wave and yellow and red sparks shot out of the end. "Yes I believe that is the one" Ten minutes later James and his father left the store with his new wand. "Dad" James asked "does every one go through that many wands" "Not every one does but let's just say that you're not the first man in our family who went through the whole store" "Ok" "lets go meet your mother she should be getting your cauldron and potion ingredients" James and his father went to meet his mother James past a store full of Quidditch supplies there were millions of kid all around the front window and James and his father went in to look at the brooms "WOAH!!!!!!!!" Screamed James "A NEW BROOMSTICK THE CLEANSWEEP 3 COOL!!!!!!" "James keep your voice down" "Sorry. Dad can I please get it please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please" "Maybe James but you can't show it to anyone, first years aren't allowed to have broomsticks" James and his father left the store a while later holding a broom under his arm. "There you are I've been waiting for you two" James' mother said James noticed his father hide the broom further into his cloke. "Well" continued his mother not noticing her husbands odd behavior "How about James goes to get his robes I go and get his books and you go get his telescope and well be done "ok" said James and he started to Madam Malkins robes for All Occasions "Hogwarts dear" The young witch asked "Errrrrr yes" "This way dear" "Ok" James passed the fitting rooms and heard a girls voice in one of them "how's this one Lilly" "put that back petunia" James tried to get a good look in that room (wink wink) but couldn't James went into the room next door and saw a boy already being fitted and that boy was no other than- "Sirius!!!!" "James?" "Whoa I didn't know you were a wizard" "I didn't know you were one either did I" "Are you going to hogwarts?" "Well duh stupid you don't think I would be going to Dermstrang do ya" "No but I didn't think you would be going to hogwarts either did I" "Did you" "No" "Cool" "I'll see you later" And with that Sirius left cool thought James my best friend is gonna go to school with me I'm going to hogwarts and my dad got me the best racing broom money can buy.  
  
Ok sorry that took so long and also sorry its long and stupid my sister Allie didn't help me much cause she's at camp so its not as good ok and anyway I've g2g but ill try and write more soon. And also sorry that this story sucks sooooooo much ok bye but ill write more. 


	3. The Hogwarts Express and LUPIN

Disclaimer:What do'yas think????  
  
Chapter Three:The Hogwarts Express  
  
"Hurry up you two, the train will be leaving in 10 minuets." said Mrs. Potter as she talked to her son and husband in the parking lot.(still in car)  
  
"Just one second,"Mr. Potter replyed. They he wispered,"Here, since your mother found out about your broom, I want you to have this." He handed him a ruffled package raped in the comics from The Daily Prophet. James took it and thought, This is it, I'd rather have a broom.  
  
Suddenly, outside the car they heard a ruffling then, outside, Sirius was trying to scare them. "Hello there Sirius Dear. Come here to meet James?" Mrs. Potter said nervously.  
  
"Errrrr yeah that." Sirius replyed.  
  
"Okay, yeah let's go."(now it isn't story type)  
  
Narrator:Sirius and James walked away thinking of mischevious plans to take over the world  
  
Sirius:Starts Freakin' out Where is that voice coming from?????Take over World???  
  
James: Who are you talking to?  
  
Sirius:The Voice  
  
Narrator: Okay they were thinking of mischevious plans to pull pranks on people  
  
Sirius:Thats better  
  
James:WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO????  
  
Sirius:Didn't you hear it  
  
James:Haring voieces no one else can hear isn't a good sign Sirius  
  
Sirius:I've heared that somewhere  
  
ON THE TRAIN(I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE THE CONVERSATION)  
  
Back to Story Type  
  
"Man they are ALL empty so far. NOT ONE IS EMPTY."Sirius said.  
  
"Ya except for that one compartment with the mouse haired reject." James replyed,  
  
"The only compartments with two or more seats were filled with weirdos." he went on as he looked into a compartment of three chattering girls with brown hair and brown eyes that looked exactly alike except for a girl reading by the window with firey red hair and emerald green eyes that looked like the ink from the Hogwarts letter. When he and Sirius stopped, they looked up and stared. All six brown eyes and two green.(LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!!HEEHEE) Sirius and James just ran away.(heeheehaha)"I'd want to sit in that last compartment, wouldn't you Siri?"James asked.  
  
"Definitally, ya think we should've stayed."  
  
"O'Course!!"  
  
"Wanna go back?"  
  
"No, they'd think we were Crazymad embarassed people."  
  
"But we are,"  
  
"SHUTUP"That last remark was so loud that everyone looked out of the compart. No one looked in the back so they ran to cheak back there. Inside one of them, they saw a sandy haired boy with gray eyes reading a book by the window.(what is it with reading books by windows thingy)"Can we sit down?"James asked.  
  
"Oh, Yes of course."The boy replied. So he and Sirius sat down. (what else would they have done)  
  
"I'm Potter, James Potter."(I am Bond, James Bond!!HEHEHEHEEHEEE)  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin."(Ya)  
  
"Well I'm Sirius."  
  
"About what?"Remus asked.  
  
"No. That is my name. Common mistake."  
  
James smirked.  
  
THREE HOURS OF SILENCE WHILE EATING CHOCOLATE FROGS AND JUNK  
  
"Soooooooooooooo............." James said braking the silence. "I am bored. Hey, I am going to unwrap me dad's present. He gave it to me when my mom confinscated my broomstick."  
  
Rip  
  
Rippy   
  
RIPSTICATOR   
  
FLOWER  
  
RIPTOPIACATOR  
  
RIPFLOWER  
  
RIP  
  
"WOW! AN INVISIBILITY CLOAK!!!!! WEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
MORE HOURS OF COMPLETE SILIENCE EXCEPT FOR SIRIUS  
  
(mary had a little lamb Sirius is singing)  
  
"Ary ad a alittle alamb....."  
  
"Bary Bad Ba Bittle Bamb...."  
  
"Cary cad ca cittle camb...."  
  
"Dary dad da dittle damb-"  
  
"Sirius!" said Remus with complete suprise.  
  
"Eary ead ea eittle eamb....."  
  
"We are going to be stuck on here forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever andever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever andever and ever andvvever and ever andever and ever andever and ever and EVER!"  
  
"SHUTUP SIRIUS!!!" screamed James.  
  
"The energizer bunny is COOL! He keeps going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and -"  
  
"Anything else off the trolly???" the trolly lady said.  
  
"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME PEICE AND QUIET!!"screamed James. Then, the trolly lady(we shall call her the Trolly Lady) walked away muttering things like how kids aren't polite these days.  
  
" Wonderful job,James, you just scared away Mrs. The Trolly Lady. How dare you!!! I'm hungry." said Remus.  
  
"Yeah Jamie Boy! HOW DARE YOU!!!! I am going to sleep because we are never going to get off the train." said Sirius. Then he fell asleep.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	4. UHHHH SORTING

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

  
**The Marauders Meet  
****Chapter 4... uhhhhh**

**James, Sirius, and Remus entered the Great Hall while everyone was waiting to eat. They were all very eager to get sorted into their houses. But where would they go? What if they were in different houses? Sirius was sure he was to be put into Slytherine because of his... family history. (Mwahhahahhahah.... EVIL) But we all know where he will be placed... if you don't know... you will soon. Anyway, they were walking up to the sorting hat area in front of all the teachers when they bumped into a little...well lets just say he was special... PETER PETIGREW(gurr traitor) of course... at the time they didn't know who he was or what was going to happen in the future. Peter, at the time, was being made fun of. He was quite used to it by then...(tee hee) So when he bumped into the trio, being the freak he is, he just stared, eyes as wide as a fishes, nose flaring, mousey brown hair cowliking everywhere. He was weird, but they became his friend anyway.**

**Well, the trio turned into a quartet... they could have a Chamber Orcestra! Anyway, they (meaning all the first years) went up in front of the whole school. This was scary because I mean, what if you tripped up in front of the whole school while they were staring at you.** **Well, they were ready to be sorted as Professor Mcgonagall brought out an old, ugly, brown, stiched up, patched hat on a three/ four legged stool. Every single living first year (first year drops down dead) stared at the easy task ahead of them. But it was not easy.There are many dangers you could encounter when putting on a hat. A. you could get a bug up you ear B. you could like not come out and have it stuck on your head or C. you could find a knife in there or scissors that cut off your hair. See! The teachers should find something else. ANYWAY, everyone got sorted... soon to be evil, good strange midget, giant, satyrs. The quartet all got put in Gryfindor. They heard the hat's song. Then they sang the School Song(HOGWARTS HOGWARTS HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS) they saw the red head girl and the three bernets in Gryfindor(except two of the burnets went into Hufflepuff) That means they didn't see them. ANywasy, they went to they're dorms and slept the end.**

**HOW WAS THAT! O YEA! NICE AND CONFUSING!**


	5. First day at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: i dont' own anything, i technically finished this on paper by the time the 6th book came out(so sad... i bet he's not really dead... Snape didn't want to kill...him...because the person that died was like, "i was asking snape to do something for me but he refused." or whatever.

Chapter 5: 1st Day of School

Mornings at Hogwarts began in the Great hall. Silver Ghosts greetng everyone with a simple nod, students running around comparing the day's cours scheduals, barn owls bringing in gifts from home, and of course...

"FOOD!" the Hall echoed back as a small eleven-year old, black haired boy ran to the table of Golden Goblets.

"Geez, Sirius, we just had a feast." a tall,messy black haired, eleven-year old said walking up to the table.

"It's ok, James. Food is good. It helps by replenishing your-"

"ENGLISH, REMUS!"

"It helps you live."

"Whatever guys," said Peter as he slid his feet under the table. He began shoveling food onto his plate.

"Wow. Okay, bottomless pit!" said James as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Are you talkin to me?" asked Sirius looking confused.

"O no."

"Class scheduals!" Rang the voice of professor Mcgonagall. She handed James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter their scheduals.

"O man! We have Mcgonagall first! She is supposed to be really strict. My cousin Bellatrix told me. She is a third year in Slytherine." said Sirius

"well im only right here, Mr. Black! Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting me!"

"Did you ever get the feeling Bellatrix was just trying to fool you Sirius?" said Remus. Boy was Bellatrix right! The first ten minutes were given to a lecture on how Mcgonagall wasn't going to take any silly buisness or they would suffer the consiquences. James and Sirius played hangman for that time.

"Hey, itsur turn" said Sirius, poking James in the hand with his wand, setting off large sparks.

"Mr. Black! That is twice in your first hour at school! Detention!"

"YES! one for me James!"

"No fair. I want detention!" James took his wand and immediatly transfigured the needle in front of Mcgonagall into a match, start on fire, and burned the tips of the red haired, green eyed girl in the second row.

"Who did that! Mr. Potter! Ah yes, I remember your father. Certainly a mastermind when it comes to disrupting class! Detention for you!See me after class" finished Mcgonagall as she estinguished the girl's hair.

After Class  
"I am ashamed! By the end of the week you will both be expelled! Now, Mr. Black, you will serve detention with Mr. Slughorn cleaning the student storage shed. Mr. Potter, you will be extermination the greenhouses. Both without magic!"

"But can't i have my detention with Sirius?"

"NO! DO NOT THINK ABOUT IT!"

As they left the Professor's office, Sirius concoctated a plan...  
"Well if we cant talk to each other face to face, we can always talk using magic..."

"We're first years though. We don't know much magic."

"James, you just transfigured without being taught! We just need a really good idea!"

"Lets ask Remus!"

REMUS!  
"Well, you could use something like a walkie talkie!"

"Thank you captain odvious! Me and James have already discovered that"

"James and I..."

"Did what? You thought of it without me!"

"No never mind, I got a plan. I'll finish it after potions which by the way we are late for!"

Potions

"Now class, today we are going to learn a simple potion, the Drought of Darkness! This potion is used to bring a sudden blinding moment for the drinker." rang the voice of Professor Slughorn.

"Look at that slimy git over there!" said James as he stirred the potion three turns to the left, "over there scribbling away in a book! What the heck!"

"Im sure he's just doodling, dont worry."

"I don't know, Im getting a bad feeling about this."

Later at dinner  
"It is complete. These are two way mirrors. You just say the name of the person you are trying to contact and BAM! there face appears on this mirror and you can talk to each other!"

"Remus your a genious for a first year!" said Sirius.

"Yes... I know that."

And of course, the detetion went okay. James squished those little bugs in the green housed, threw rocks at rats, at got bitten by many plants, Sirius scrubbed the shelves of the cubard, Remus finished his homework and got a good nights sleep, and Peter snuck off to the kitchens for dessertish midnight snack type of thing.

The first day of hogwarts wasn't so bad afterall!


	6. The Unexpected Figures

Disclaimer: Same as all other chapters and forever will be  
Chapter 6: The Unexpected Figure

"Oi! James! Come 'ere. Look at this!" said an excited Sirius Black as he read the Notice Board.

"Hey Sirius," said James mockingly, "I'm doing Slughorn's essay." He put his quill down and walked over to a large notice on a piece of aged looking parchment.

"Look, the first Quidditch lesson for first years is this Saturday! Reckon we could make the team this year?" said Sirius with a sly grin on his face.

"Sirius, I know I'm fabulous but first years usually don't make the house team. And besides, the only opening is keeper. I want to be chaser or seeker. Preferably chaser..."

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'You get what you get and you don't throw a fit'? And even if we didn't make it, there would be next year and we would know what we were doing."

"Let's goto the lesson and see how we do."

"Alright..."

"In the meantime... Remus, you are a clever boy, would you mind helping me with my essay? There are a few pointsI need to cover and wouldvery much like your assisstance."

"Sorry James. I would if I could but me mum is sick now and I, I need to go visit her and take care of her. I'll be back in a few days."said Remus as he stood akwardly by the window, looking at the sky as he crinkled a letter.

"Fine, but whenI fail potions, there'll be no one to blame but yourself. You'll miss me in all your classes and I'll work at a sad job in theMinistry of Magic." said James as he crossed a"T" ferosiously. And so, James satin a poofy red chair by the fire and finished the foot long essay.

That night, James had the strangest dream. He was dancing in a monkey costume. And then a girl with ginger hair was laughing at him, but then, he was always witty and clever. Then Sirius joined in in a African dance ritual. There was a huge explosion of green and there were dead bodies everywhere. A full moon came shimmering from behind the trees and then..."

James startlely woke up because of a tiny squeak from Peter. He gazed up at the dorm, Sirius was asleep with a determined look on his face, Peter was cuddled ina denfensive ball, and Frank, another Gryffindor first year, was lying on his back, looking as though he had been petrified. James got up, went to the pitcher by the window, and poured himself a good drink of water.

"The moon is round," said James as he peered over the grounds of Hogwarts. The Black Lake was as smooth as glass, the gamekeeper's hut had smoke billowing out of the chimmeny, and by the tall tree by the edge of the forest sat a stout hooded figure and a figure almost the same in height.

"Sirius, Sirius wake up and tell me what you see!" said James as he shook a lathargic Sirius from his deathlike slumber.

"Whasamadder..."

"You see those two hooded figures by that messed up tree?" said James excitedly pointing out the window.

"Ya but I only see one deatheater." For in fact, the other had disappeared. This struck James hard. Where had the other gone if you cannot apparate in the Hogwarts Grounds. Was it a deatheater?

"Deathearter? But I don't think You-Know-Who is here."

"Well he was just asking me for a chicken sandwich and stuff." said a groggy Sirius as he slid back into bed. "Don't worry James. Just get into these nice, satin sheets."

"Sirius, these are clearly silk cotton."

"Hippogriff..."

James got back into bed and pulled the covers over his head. Sleep overtook him and he drifted into a pleasanter dream.

End  
Sorry the other chapters were a bit rushed... from the Sorting and all. If I have time I will redo it but in the mean time...


	7. Quidditch Lessons and a little nap

Same Disclaimer

Chapter 7:

Remus was gone for the next two days and arrived just in time for the Qidditch Lessons. He came back looking shabbier than he had when he left. He was tired, pale, and looked just old. But he participated in the Quidditch Lesson none the less.

Most of the Gryffindor girls were there and all of the Slytherins. There were two rows of brooms lying on the ground, facing towards a new teacher, Madam Hooch. She had short, brown hair and yellow, yellow eyes, like those of a bird.

"Welcome to your first ever Quidditch Lesson. Come on now, students. Stand on the side of your broom, hurry now! Well, put your hand over the broom and say 'Up!'" she commanded as her last words rang across the grounds.

"Up!" called the students, as though they were teaching an animal a new trick. Most brooms turned over, others, like Peter's and a greasy haired Slytherin named Snape, didn't budge an inch. James got his to fly to his hand the instant he started speaking. Sirius got his up on the second 'UP!' just as strongly. Remus and Lily, a red haired girl in Gryffindor, were among the ones whose brooms rolled around on the ground, though finally got thier brooms up on about the fifteenth try.

Once everyone's brooms were in hand, Madam Hooch came back to the front. "The next step is to get your brooms a few feet off the ground and touch back down after a few seconds. Right, everyone, get started."

"James, you goin' to goup any extra?"

"You kidding? Of course I will, if you do."

"O sure!" said Sirius with a sly, malicious smile.

"Three!" and a whistle sounded. And brooms flew up into the air, some higher than others, but two brooms flew extra high. Sirius and James soared through the air on what they thought as the greatest prank ever, but you and I know how elementary it is to what they will later do. But enough about that.

"Black, Potter you get down here this instant or you will have detentition for a week." screamed Madam Hooch. Of course after yells and threats of detention and expolsion from ever playing Quidditch, the two came down easily. Their next stop was a little trip to ol' McGonagall's office. Their little prank costed them one week of cleaning the broom closet.

"That was about the stupidest most hallarious prank I've ever seen in my life," said an angry, laughing Remus as they got back to the Common Room.

"Hey Remus, you still look alittle sick. Are you sure nothing is wrong with you? asked Sirius.

"Its nothing. Well I'm off to bed and advice you guys to do the same." James waited till he was already up the stairs before he brought up a very good point to what just happend.

"It's still morning. Something is up." he said.

"What do you expect us to do, dress up like James Bond and find out what is happening. What if he's just-"

"Tired Sirius, was that what you were about to say? No one would go to bed in the morning. I'll think about that idea in my dream. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed. All this wondering is making my head ache." said James as he hurried over to the stairs holding his head. "Wake me up before dinner."

That left Sirius and Peter sitting with nothing to do. And of course Sirius did wake the two asleep up before dinner.

Sorry it just like ended there. Okay guys the next chapter is a good one (I hope) and I ask everyone to read my story and to comment and such. Thank you all who have already commented. THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! O and i'll make the next ones shorter and better. Toodles!

allie


	8. A Little Taste of Christmas Break

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from a certain book like Harry Potter, its not mine  
...looking back at my stories, I realize they are all very straightforward. Is it time for a change?

Chapter 8: Christmas Break

The light air on the grounds whispered to the world. Crisp was the snow littering the grass, and inside sat a school, giving cheer and partying like there was no tomorrow.  
"Students! The time has come to tuck in before the holidays! I must give a word of caution to all. I advise you to stay safe over the break. That would be very heartbreaking to me if you didn't." said an old man lifting his goblet up high into the air, a twinkle in his old, tired eyes. With a lift of every glass in the room and a delight for the tummy, the students trumpled on to their dormitories for a nice, long, unstressful nap.

"So Sirius, are you coming to my house for winter break? I mean we could always meet after Christmas. My parents won't mind or anything..." said James as he turned onto the next floor.

"Heck yes! That would be so ausome!! Can I come with you on the first day? You saved my sad life...thank you thank you thank you!" said Sirius, overly excited about this scrape of information.

"Remus, do you want to come too? It would be super if all my best buds could be there...we got an extra spot on the floor." questioned James as he nudged his elbow.

"That would be nice, except I have somewhere to be in two weeks and I wouldn't like to trouble you," Remus nervously said.

"Trouble me? But but but ... o fine," James said as he opened the door to their dormitory.

As the first years got ready and went to bed, the moon was waning, and outside, a train prepaired to take the students home to their families for the Christmas Break

The Train whistled for the Hogwarts students to board. The train traveled for hundreds of miles, faster than any muggle train, and before they knew it, the students were standing on platform 9 3/4 , awaiting the arrival of their parents. Peter was picked up by two stern adults, who had the same pudging tummy and round nose. Remus was greeted by a smiling mother and a grumpy father. All that was left was Sirius and James.

Suddenly, Mrs. Potter entered the platform. "Sorry James, but your father had a bit of a, well an accident. Our muggle car spun off the road. Luckily we were protected. We need to take the Knight Bus Home." she said as she shrunk all the lugage and stuffed them in her pocket. The three of them walked out of Kings Cross and over to a quiet alleyway. She stuck her wand into the air and a purple bus appeared in front of them. Handing the money over, the three of them sat down in empty chairs.

It took only a minute to reach the Potter's house. It was a large, abandoned-looking manor with a quidditch pitch in the backyard. Of course, it had plenty of food, which was the first thing Sirius noticed.

"Sorry if the house elf walks in on you. He's a bit odd and comes in at the wrongest times. But boy can he make delicious smiley face pancakes. They are to _die_ for!" said James as he climbed up a second flight of stairs and into a very large room, stationed so that you could see the whole of the backyard.

"This is your room? James, this room is the biggest room I have ever seen, except for the stuff at Hogwarts of course. And the view! Look at that James!" Sirius screamed with amazement. Thankfully, the door was completely soundproof. "Is it just you and your parents in this place?"

"No, no they usually have _someone_ here. Usually relatives and old friends, but we have had famous witches and wizards over for dinner, to enjoy our hospitality."

"James, you are one pompous child. How bout we go for a nice game of quidditch."

"Sirius, it's less than 30 degrees outside. Let's just... talk. What is up with Remus? He seems so old and out of it all the time.His family must have many health problems. His mom always sick at a...time of the month." giggle James

"Honestly, its a bit odd really. Perhaps we should ask him about it when we get back."

And the holidays moved at a snails pace. And past all the quidditch, eating, and sleeping, the two young boys had suddenly come up to Christmas.

"Wake up, James. Loads of presents in today. Wake up WAKE UP** _WAKE UP!" _**He shouted, throwing a present at the sleeping head, leaving a mark on his forehead.

Wrapping paper and christmas feasts with family cheer made the perfect christmas for Sirius and James. Reluctantly, they went back to school two weeks later, but the fun never did die down for James and Sirius, and never would. Hogwarts awaited...and so does my bed.

R&R

It is definatly not fun to be writting at about 2 AM. So tired. must sleep


End file.
